In wellbore servicing operations, such as fracturing operations, high pressure fracturing fluids may be pumped down the well to cut a casing and penetrate and/or fracture hydrocarbon formations. Fluids are pressurized using high pressure pumps and are fed to a wellbore services manifold trailer. This wellbore services manifold trailer is often used for receiving, organizing, and distributing wellbore servicing fluids during wellbore servicing operations. Typically, a wellbore services manifold trailer has manifold outlets sized at about 7 inches in diameter with a pressure rating of about 10,000 psi and a flow rate capacity of about 100 barrels per minute. From the wellbore services manifold trailer, the high pressure fluids are typically split into a plurality of flows using a connector that accommodates a plurality of wellhead manifold inlet lines. Each of the plurality of flows is then fed into a wellhead of the wellbore being serviced.
Generally, the high pressure fracturing fluids are particle laden fluids that are pumped at sufficient velocity, for example jetted or hydrojetted, to cut a casing and penetrate the hydrocarbon formations. However, connectors used in fracturing operations may have a short life expectancy of only up to about two weeks because of erosion caused by the particle laden fluids. Thus, a need exists for an improved connector for use in wellbore servicing operations that is resistant to erosion and has a longer life expectancy.